Sacrifices of the Fury
by Mamafenix
Summary: Sole Survivor-F / Paladin Danse Waking up in a new era of Chaos and the after math of the bombs has left the Sole Survivor facing a complete new chapter in her life. Now she has to figure what her place in this world is and if she can let go of the past or spiral out of control and be consumed by the common wealth.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan fiction of any kind. Please feel free to comment, feedback, and share your love for the game as well. **SPOILER ALERT** ** this does have spoilers from Fallout 4. So if you haven't completed the main story line or the side quest, turn away now. You have been warned. **

~ I do not own these characters and come dialog is citied from Fallout 4 (If I did, this wouldn't be a fan fic) ~

Edited: I had to go back correct a few things. (sorry!) I didn't realize how many typos I did.

 **The Birth of the Accidental Hero**

Gracie stood there feeling the sting of the air filling her lungs, as she shielded her eyes from the brightness of the sun. It took a few minutes to adjust to the natural light and took even longer for her to grasp the magnitude of the situation of what she was looking at. Her breath caught up in her throat as she look down at her once thriving little community, a strong body neighborhood with a collective of different people. Most of them she knew very well and every so often would go over to play cards or have dinner with them.

Now they were gone, everyone, everything and left was the remains of ruins of homes, dead trees and later she would discover more skeletons. The echoes of the past gut punching her and a flood of harsh reality drowning her to the point of suffocation. The air was stuck in her throat of a very long time and tears races down her pale cold cheek. "Everything is gone. Nate, Shaun. Everyone." She whispered to herself.

The survivor tried to have a glimmer of hope that maybe she would wake up, but her body that was still warming up from a frozen slumber felt like thousands of needles were pricking her as she took step. She hissed slightly and then clenched her teeth down. "Nate." Her slender fingers brushed her golden copper hair back behind her ear and squinted her eyes scanning the area carefully before descending down to the ruins below to see if there was any clues or other survivors.

The walk down made her feel like there was no possible way there was anyone here. All that was left was scorched skeletons lying where once stood people she had ran past with Nate and Shaun. The earth was dry and looked like the nutrients was drained out of it a long time ago. This was hell on earth, her personal hell and she had to travel through it alone, or that is was she assumed as she mentally prepared herself when she started to make a turn towards her former home.

Something silver was gliding over the front of the yard, mimicking gardening. It was a Mr. Handy that was slightly dented, rusted in some areas but still functioning. "C... Codsworth?" the very name made the metallic loner turn around. "Mum?" His oculars adjusted and whizzed over to her, if he could I am sure he would had attempted to hug her. "As I breathe and live!" he stated floating there gazing at his mistress. She couldn't help but breath in a sigh of relief feeling some link now to this reality.

Gracie talked to Codsworth, he informed her in best way possible with humor that it 210 years in the future. It wasn't enough she lost her husband and child. But now there was a new factor to consider that her son maybe gone forever. Codsworth however gave her a hope and made her realize if this rust bucket can have determination and optimism about finding her son in this neighborhood, then she should suck it up and do the same. After a day of realizing things were not as normal as her past, such as giant roaches, flies and ill tasting water. She had to come up with a plan before venturing out unprepared.

She rummaged around Sanctuary Hills and gathered everything to one location to inventory. Codsworth helped as well with collecting things and helping her patch up part of a roof and dragging a mattress so she could get rest. Gracie was still shaken up though and needed to focus as much as possible on her goals. "If only Dad could see me know." she laughed to herself as she was remind how her father kept taking her out on camping trips with her mother and doing the hardcore survival tactics, like foraging for food, to making a makeshift home, even her mother would get into it with first aid stuff and teach her about certain plants and barks and how they can help infections, heart attack and hygiene for teeth. Well at least she would have the healthiest teeth in the commonwealth she thought.

"Mum, perhaps you should lay down for a little while. I will watch over you. I may not be a Mr. Gutsy but I can certainly hold my own." Gracie looked up at him and offered him a sluggish smile and rubbed her eyes slightly. "Yeah, I think you might be right Codsworth. Just wish… "She paused and looked at her Pip Boy and looked to see if there was a radio frequency. "Mum? What are you doing?" Codworth moved closer wondering if something was amiss." She shook her head and saw an active radio station. She fumbled with her finger and tuned in and it was as if magic happened. An insecure voice came in clear. "Since this station doesn't make any money... Well... Ah... My good friends in Diamond city have helped by donating." She felt anxious and looked at her metal friend and held up her wrist with her pip boy on it. "Looks like Diamond City is a good lead!" Her hazel eyes gleamed with hope and a few tears slipped past her cheek. "Let me see what we have for clothing and weapons. I really don't want to run into more of those bugs unprepared. "Codsworth only bobbed and turned around, if he had shoulders I am sure they would have slumped or shrugged after his failed attempt in convincing her to sleep.

It was several hours later, maybe even a day later, who knew at this point because everything started to blur together. She had managed to collect things from all over the place. Even finding stashed of caps which confused her a lot until she realized from the radio that maybe this was currency? Which kind of disappointed her since she found a huge stash of money as well. She reached out for the brewed drink that Codsworth made her and wrinkled her nose slightly from the taste. She hoped this was safe for her to drink, but she trusted that he would have been aware what is safe and what wasn't. She had 4 guns on her now, cleaned, oiled and full of ammo, just in case she didn't have time to reload the first one. She worn a smug smile on her face remembering how Nate tried to impress her with his skills around guns, "Now I just need to field strip and put it back and I can go.." she had taking the gun apart quickly and start to inspect to make sure it was clean and no live ammo rounds. "I am not sure if I should be in Love or terrified that you know how to do that" Is what Nate told her giving her a sheepish smile. "Daddy's little girl has to be ready for anything." She snicker while rolling her eyes with a smirk. Nate knew her father was a retired Vet and was very much about his daughter understanding things and how to hold her own. But didn't realize the extent it went until they started to date. The best dates were on the gun range with his other friends and holding up Gracie's target and showing everything her tight cluster. "Yup this is my gal!" Well maybe second dot best dates. Besides the whole parking and pulling the top back and watching the stars and wondering if her father will kill her or him first.

She must had fallen asleep because suddenly she was back in her house with Nate sitting on the couch reading the paper. She slipped down next to him holding Shaun and cuddling next to him while they talked about Shaun's future. "I think he will be a Doctor. " Nate started stroking the top of Shaun's little noggin. "Oh you do?" She chuckled and nudged him lightly. Then outside the window a flash of light and then windows shattered. Without thought she threw herself over her Shaun and watched in terror as everything degenerated around her. "NO! OH GODS! NATE! SHAUN!?" Dripping with sweat, her heart was slamming into her rib cage as she started to scramble around. She stopped and as she heard Codsworth approaching her and trying to plead with her to calm down." Mum! Ms. Gracie! Please!" She looked at Codsworth and shook her head and held up a hand showing him she was ok. "So sorry, Codsworth. I guess it will be a while before I can sleep right again." Codsworth hovered around

She now understood how Nate and her father felt when they woke up in the middle of the night. The realization that what they must have gone through was now what she was facing. How long will this last? Shaking her head and running her fingers through her thick copper hair. "I think I am ready to head out and see if there are others out there that can help." And with that she started her way across the neighborhood and waving back to Codsworth. She would have asked him to come along but she felt he needed to start with the sight with all other things to make sure if there wasn't anyone she could go back and restock. What she didn't know is she would have to come back with more mouths to feed sans her son.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I am sure everyone is wondering when Danse will come in to the picture. I promise you the next chapter will have him.

EDITS: Sorry again.. I had to redo a few things. Epic fail on typos. Hopeful this is not as painful to read.

By the time she made it to a cross the bridge and greeted by a corpse of a man and what could only have been a dog at one point. She gagged at the smell of death and tried to move as fast as she could away from it. Only to encounter largest blood sucking mosquito ever. "What the fuck!" she reached for her pistol a 10 MM and aimed. Luckily her target was flying towards it and made it easier to aim and kill the nasty thing. "What is next? A giant lizard?!" she muttered as she checked her to make sure they didn't cause any damage. Her eyes narrowed as she saw in the distant a Red rocket station. "Perfect, I can pick up milk and get direction." She mused to herself trying to keep her sanity in check. As she approached she heard a bark she stopped and saw a dog trotting up to hear and barking. She knelt down to him and offered her hand for the animal to sniff. "No owner? You are alone too?" She reached up slowly and rubbed his head and then behind his ear. He was surprisingly healthy and his fur soft and well kept. She stood up and look around just in case but nothing. Just them and the wind between them. "Well if you want to come along boy." He wagged his tail and seemed to be content with this option as she walked by her side as she moved towards the station.

She stopped for a moment and thought she felt vibrations under her feet. Then was more alert seeing the dog growling and following the sounds. It only took a moment to discover what it was. It was like a small army of giant hairless rodents. "Are you serious?!" She yelled out as she started to fire at the group of them. The furry companion helped with the kills as well. Locking his jaw around their necks and snapping them. One of them leaped at her with a greenish tint. She staggered back and fired until she started to hear clicks. "Fuck!" she push the grotesque thing back with her forearm only to feel its teeth sinking in. the Dog tackled it down and shook it like it was some rag doll to play with. Gracie looked at her arm and saw blood dripping down, she wrapped her hand around it and stood up looking around to see if there were more coming. Luckily that was the last one. "Okay, it's official this world can bite my ass." She hissed out as she pulled back her sleeve of her vault suit to see how bad it was. A few hours later and more rummaging around. She improvised a method to clean and treat it with some stimpack that were in a fist aid kit nearby that the dog had sniffed out.

That night she made a fire and was roasting the little bastards as her own way to cope with the day's events. She shared her spoils with her new friend who was completely happy with chewing on them and getting his ears rubbed. "Tonight we enjoy our spoils! Tomorrow we head to Concord." She said in a deep voice and holding up a roasted leg. She laughed as the canine tilted his head at her with curiosity. "Yeah I know, I am strange, but never a dull moment with me." She laid back and look up at the starry sky and sighed softly. Never in 210 years has she seen the sky so bright and clear. She felt a bit at ease and started to drift asleep next to the fire.

The next day they both head out to Concord, with extra mole rat meat and a few other supplies. Gracie was starting to regret eating the little hairless rats but she kept her mind off it and muttered about sleeping on the ground. Once they hit the edge of town there was the sound of gunfire and yelling. She knelt down and started to hide behind corners and peeking every so often. She tried to see how many threats were there and what was their target. The Dog whimpered slightly and nipped at her fingers to her attention. She look glanced at him and he started to go another way. "Uh...boy. I guess your owner is up there?" She slumped her shoulders and followed him carefully hoping not to get their attention. They were just across the street now from the building and she looked up and saw a man fire a laser musket down at them. His clothing was strange, but so was the attackers as well, she really couldn't judge her vault suit wasn't very couture for this time it seemed. The Dog ran into action before she could collect herself and really assess the situation carefully. "Well there goes subtle out the door." She rolled her eyes and ran after the furry cavalier with her gun drawn and ready to shoot anything that was remotely a threat to her or the dog.

First one to go down was a raider that had charged behind the canine to hit it with a cue stick. She fired at him until he dropped, then turned her attention to the target that was now on the ground being chewed up by the dog. She fired a shot in his chest and he laid there limp. Her hands started to shake slightly from the adrenalin rush and for the fact her moral compass was in conflict for a moment. Somehow her gut told her she was right to do that. "HEY! You down there! There are still more raiders inside. Grab that Laser musket and come up here and help!" She glanced up and saw the back of a person walking back in. "Well okay then." She started to head into the building that once was a museum of American History.

There was a litter of gun shots, swear words and people yelling at each other. She tried to be quite as possible to make sure she didn't draw attention to herself. "If I make it out of here alive, I will never take another cup of coffee for granted again." The dog sat next to her and looked at her in a questioning manner as if he understood what she was muttering about." She nudge forward not giving it much thought. A grizzled voice was heard around the corner and she took another step forward and slow crouched down and peeked over the display case. "I think heard something over here." suddenly the interactive display triggered and there was prerecorded music and voices. She sucked in a breath and cringed hoping it was them and not her. "What was that?!" the voice was next to her. Here hazel eyes locked on him and he was still looking up. She slammed her foot into the side of his knee. "UFF" He staggered and she aimed her gun at him. "Don't Move!" She growled out aiming the gun at his face, her finger was on the trigger and she looked pretty resolved that his head would leave his shoulders if he moved. The guy stood there holding up his hands. She approached carefully when another one came in the room. As she turned her head she felt a rough hand reach for her. She took a step back just as her partner leaped into action and sank his teeth into his forearm. She fired a several rounds into his body and then turned to the other one lung at work. He hit her pretty hard making fall back. She greeted her teeth in pain, but was overwhelmed with such fury she pushed up and slammed her shoulder into his gut knocking the air out of him and punching him repeated times.

She stood up panting and brushing her hair back. Her hands cut, bleeding and aching from the assault. "Alright, let's get the rest of the bastards. I am don't with this bullshit." She grabbed their weapon and pushed on. As she made it to the next level it became a bit easier to just sniper from a distance. As she fired with the musket, she would watch as each of the raider fell or turned into a smoldering pile of ashes. The door opened showing two men waving for her to come in. As she rushed over looked around briefly to see other people sitting around. It looked like they really did need her help. "Man, I don't who you are, but your time impeccable." He looked at her and offered a smile." Preston Garvey of the Minutemen of the Commonwealth." She nodded and paused as she realized what he said. "Did I go back in time? Minute Men?" Preston looked a bit confused and glanced at the other man that was on the computer clicking away at the keys." We could use some more goodwill. As you can see we are in a bit of a mess here" Preston asked her as she looked back him. "Uh Sure, I can help." Why the hell did I say yes? I need to find my son?! She was mentally kicking herself but knew someone needed to help these people. "About a month ago there was twenty of us. Yesterday were there were 8 and today 5." She glanced around and felt guilt and looked with. "Sorry that sounds rough." For a moment Preston looked a bit baffled by the compassion and empathy she was showing him on the situation. "Thanks, it's really good to meet someone that cares." She nodded and licked her lips slightly. "So what is the plan? How can I help?"

"Sturges, Tell her the plan." The man in overalls turned around and looked at her. She was impressed at his built but was very surprised by his accent. She only blinked a few times listening to his plan with power armor and a mini gun. "Well, I like it so far." Sturges smirked and nodded slightly. "I know, right! Just it needs to be powered up again and that is where we are stuck." She lipped out Ah, realizing this is where she comes in. Preston leaned in as he spoke up. "We need a Pre-war FC, A Standardized fusion core. There high grade nuclear battery used by the military and companies way back when. We know where to get one" Gracie kind of felt odd about Preston stating that, she knew what they were but her way back when was like a few days ago, not 210 years ago. "But we can't get to the damn thing." Sturges added looking a bit annoyed with that reality. "It's locked in the basement behind a security gate." She raised a brow as Sturges and tilted her head at him. "Look I tinker and fix stuff, by passing systems isn't my forte." Sturges replied before Gracie would ask. She took in a deep breath and looked all around. "Okay then, I will give it a try. " She put her things down before going back down to the basement for the fusion core. "Oh gee Dogmeat found us some help. Look at yah, not what I expect, but glad you are hear." Gracie turned and saw an elderly woman with pale blue eyes greeting her. "So, he's your dog?" the old woman shook her head." Oh he ain't my dog. No sir. Dogmeat he's what you'd call his own man." she only looked at the dog smirked thinking he certainly was his own man. "You can't own a free spirit like that. But he chooses his friends, and sticks with'em. He'll stay by you now. I saw it." Gracie rubbed her temple and laughed slightly. "Saw it?" What Gracie didn't realize was this old woman was going to open up a few more options to her to finding her Son.

This is a bit long winded and sorry about this. The dialog is from the game mostly for set up reasons. Before anyone ask me if I hate Marcy in the game. Let's just same this, my husband placed the PC version, I play the console version. As a gift to me he altered his game so I could kill her in the game. Which was very cathartic for me after a long day at work. I am sure everyone has that one annoying character they just want to show aggression to.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: ** _This is a bit long winded and sorry about this. The dialog is from the game mostly for set up reasons. Before anyone ask me if I hate Marcy in the game. Let's just same this, my husband placed the PC version, I play the console version. As a gift to me he altered his game so I could kill her in the game. Which was very cathartic for me after a long day at work. I am sure everyone has that one annoying character they just want to show aggression towards._**

After the success of extracting the survivors from the museum and transporting them to Sanctuary hills. Preston and the others told her where Diamond City was. However, she didn't make trip immediately after words for a lot of reason. After getting her first set of power armor, she had instantly encounter a small army of raiders and a deathclaw. Gracie had felt like swallowing her words about her earlier complaints about the giant bugs and mole rats. She came out with a few more scrapes, bruises and some deathclaw steaks. As she put it if this was the biggest threat for her in nature she is going to get her personal revenge by eating the damn giant lizard.

Meanwhile her armor needed more repairs if she plan to use it again on her trip. Sturges was kind enough to show her how to repair the power armor in return for her help in getting the settlement up and running. Preston had asked her for a few favors in helping with nearby settlements while he was still protecting and helping this one get setup. It seemed a bit strange to her since she was more of an outsider than a resident of this world. Gracie obliged him with a couple of settlements.

A month had flown past her and she didn't really realize it with all the work that had to be done. "I really do owe you for all the help you have done for the Commonwealth and the Minutemen." Preston told her as she sat down one night with the others near in what she call the local eating hall. "You are welcome. Do you think we can get the Minutemen back on their feet again?" Preston torn a piece of meat and chewed on it while nodding vigorously to her question. "With you as our General, I think we can do it." He said wiping his face with the back of his hand.

Gracie was a little apprehensive about the sudden promotion. Why did this guy really think she was deserving of the title? She felt she didn't really do much, but apparently to them she was a saint, a protector and provider. She brushed back her red strands and glanced at him. "Preston, would it be okay if I took some time off and headed out to Diamond city?" she wanted to make sure everyone was okay before she left. It was one of her hang ups to leave anything undone. Even Nate had a small issue with it, even while she was dating him she would run late sometimes because she got caught up in some mini project at home or homework. She didn't know how to really take a break from things. It was also part of her charm as well, when she committed to something she stood by it until it was completed. Most likely why she was able to complete out her degree in law.

Preston titled his head watching her getting lost in her thoughts again. "If you want I can come with you General." Gracie looked at him and thought for a moment and nodded with a smirk. "Alright Garvey, maybe we can pick up some more supplies for the other settlements as well." She offered him a smile and stood up for a moment stretching. "I think I am going to rest for a while before my turn at patrolling. "It's okay, get some sleep tonight, I think Jun wanted to do the patrol tonight anyways." She slumped her shoulders hearing that name and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do you really think that is a good idea?" Preston gave sheepish smile and shrugged. "He needs something, besides Marcy is relentless with her nagging." She nodded knowing that perhaps Jun needed a break from the negative complaints from his wife. The first time she had met Marcy, She had started by be securitizing they were being saved by a vault dweller. Her next complaint was about the settlement not being too bad but still a dump. The final straw for Gracie was when Marcy came up and hissed at her about telling others about the settlement. "SMACK!" Gracie looked at her and quietly and took in a deep breath as Marcy started to raise her voice. "Y. y. You slapped me?!" She held her face shocked and angry. Everyone around grew silent, after she slapped her. No one had faulted her for her action, Gracie shook her head and remember the next thing she had said to Marcy. "If you think your life is worse than anyone else here, then by all means leave and find a better place. However, I am fairly certain all of us have lost something or someone." Marcy avoiding Gracie most of the time. Preston told her that a lot of them felt the same way but also felt sorry for her and Jun for the loss of their son. That was one of the several drawbacks to a post-apocalyptic world, there was not an option to find a therapist. Hell they would make a killing with all the people and traumatized lives.

That night Gracie had pulled out a makeshift tablet with papers she attached together. One then she had sketched out people. First one was Nate and Shaun, since there was not pictures of them she didn't want to forget what they looked like in her memories and it helped eased her anxiety. She secretly would sketch other people too, expect Dogmeat. He was the only one that knew her secret book and what she did in private. She would spend several hours just making sketches. She had someone Preston, Mama Murphy, Jun, Marcy being punched in the face and also her victory over the deathclaw. It was her diary of events and something she kept close to her. Before wanting to be a lawyer she wanted to be an artist, however her father and mother mostly encouraged her to pursue the law route. She was alright this, because on the side she would sketch and paint for the fun of it. Nate would always try to get her to draw silly pictures of him. She smiled slightly looking at the picture of him and Shaun, hopefully she would see Shaun again.

The next day Gracie got up to find Preston had already gotten supplies for the trip and packed up the gear. Somehow she felt Preston was more excited about going to the city than herself. She didn't even know if she would find what she was looking for. However Mama Murphy had told her that was the place to start and that her son was alive. "Well damn Garvey, you really didn't need to do this much." Preston laughed and handed her some scrambled Mirelurk eggs on a chipped plate. "You need to eat up it will be a long track from here." She took them reluctantly, somehow the food here made her cringe still. One of her goals was to possibly procure herbs and spices to help cook better foods. If this was going to be her new home, Gracie refused to settle with subpar tasting foods. After the meal she put a couple of more things in pack and slipped her diary in there as well.

Preston had traded stories and history lessons with her on the Minutemen and the disastrous outcome in Quincey. She told him about life before the war and the concerns that shaped the outcome. It was still raw for her, but she also knew it must have been raw from him as well. They stopped in to a couple settlements to see how they were doing and if they needed anything. One seemed to needed help with raiders, which didn't really take too long and did have some benefits of getting more supplies and weapons. The trip should have taken them a few days, but with the detours to help others became a week and half. Gracie looked down seeing a new radio frequency appearing on her Pip Boy. "Hold up Preston, Let's rest a minute." She adjusted her Pip Boy to see what was going on. She moved her dial and highlighted Military frequency AF95. "Automated message on repeat. This is Scribe Haylen of recon Team Gladius to any Brotherhood personnel. All units have sustained casualties and running low on supplies, requesting support or evacuation at Cambridge police station." Gracie flipped to her map on her Pip Boy. "The Brotherhood?" Preston looked concern, but didn't really say anything else. "We have to go help them." Gracie stated in a matter of fact and started to head towards the direction. "You're the General." Preston stated as he followed behind her. The last sliver of light slipped away from the distant, Gracie cursed under her breath knowing this was most likely an unwise choice to keep going, but she couldn't stop now. No telling how old the message was. Suddenly they both stopped hearing gun fire in the distance. They both looked at each other and nodded as he cranked up his laser musket and Gracie pulled out a refurbished assault rifle. They rushed in as fast as they could. As they approved they could see the station with protective barriers up and lights flickering. There were shadowy figures racing past the lights. Gracie burst forth with rifle started to take aim from a distance. "What the hell are those Preston?!" She fired a few rounds. Preston started to fire as well. "Feral ghouls..." Gracie started to walk in a quick pace firing repeated times. Each one stagger or fell backwards from the shots. As she got into the inner part of the barricades she saw another person fire shots in power armor and two others huddled over to the side. One looked injured the other looked she was helping them. Gracie growled under her breath and started to fire more rounds when her weapon needed to be reloaded. The other person in the power armor yelled out "Eliminate the targets!" Preston was cranking away on his musket. It felt like forever as droves of the nasty things lurched at them. She put her back towards the other person in power armor and kept up the rare. Finally there was silence and no more hordes of disfigured creatures, the smell of laser, gun powered and death loomed in the air around them. She handed her shotgun to Garvey and pulled her helmet off, shaking out her hair that was pressed against his face with sweat. She looked at the others and nodded them as she offered a friendly smile to defuse any thought that they were hostile. "We appreciate the assistance, civilian. But what's your business here?" His voice was rich baritone and Gracie looked at him finally in the eyes and noticed his very stoic expression on a somewhat dingy but handsome face. "Just trying to survive out here…like everyone else." She offered as a reason, when really it was the distress beacon that summoned her and Preston there. The man just raised a thick brow at her and gave a dubious expression. "The way you charged in and engaged those ferals, I find that a bit difficult to believe." Gracie felt herself internally cringe, it was almost the same tone her father used to give her when she was busted for some silly antic. "Are you from local settlement?" He asked as though trying to get more information from her. Preston stood there silent with the exchange out of respect for his new General. "Do all these questions really matter? After all, we helped you fight those ferals." She stated with a calm expression on her face. She didn't want to come off as being rude or evasive. She had little information about them and they had little information about her. "You make a fair point. If I appear suspicious, it's because our mission here has been difficult. Since the moment we arrived in the Commonwealth we've been constantly under fire." He offered to her, Gracie felt empathy for him and his team. After all she was greeted by the most insane creatures ever and then had to become accidental hero to a group of people. She nodded slightly to him understanding, her green hazel eyes soften. "If you want to continue pitching in, we could use an extra fun on our side. "I'll continue to help, but you owe me an explanation first." Preston agree with her and added. "Yes, who are you?" "Very well, I am Paladin Danse, Brotherhood of Steel. Over there is Scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys." Gracie nodded to them noting that Rhys looked injured but that Haylen was helping him. She must be a field medic, she thought to herself. "We're on recon duty, but I'm down a man and our supplies are running low. I've been trying to send a distress call to my superiors, but the signals too weak to reach them." Gracie only rose a slender brow at him for a moment. "Sir, if I may?" Haylen stood up and address the Paladin. Danse nodded and turned towards her. "Proceed, Haylen." Preston and Gracie peeked over to the side at Haylen as well listening in as she offered a solution to the situation. "I've modified the radio tower on the roof of the police station, but I'm afraid it just isn't enough. What we need is something that will boost the signal." Huh, guess Haylen is more than a field medic, well this is interested. Dance assessed the information and quickly replied in a very confident tone. "Our target is ArcJet System, and t contains the technology we need… the Deep Range Transmitter. We infiltrate the facility, secure the transmitter and bring it back here." Danse looked directly at Gracie who was taking in all the information carefully. "So, what do you say? You willing to lend the Brotherhood of Steel a hand?" Before she could even open her mouth Preston lend in and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Gracie turned slightly to Preston and gave him a concern look. She realized the situation they were in and held up a hand. "Ah, give me a moment here Paladin Danse." Danse nodded "Of course." She walked a little ways and talked to Preston. "Is there something I need to know about them? You seemed to have some knowledge of them." Gracie asked Preston, he licked his lips and looked down for a moment thinking of how to carefully choose his words. It wasn't that he was afraid of what he was going to say but he wanted to fair to the situation as well and to Gracie. "I have heard stories about them. They are strong force and a force to be reckon with." Gracie nodded and smiled at him. "I got this Garvey." She slapped his back and she turned around and walked up to Danse with a charming smile. "So, who are the Brotherhood of Steel exactly?" Preston's jaw dropped slightly and the rest looked a bit confused, a lot of people knew who the Brotherhood of steel were. However the redhead was at a disadvantage and wanted to be honest and direct as possible. Danse didn't seemed too phased by it and almost felt relieved by her honest question. "Our order seeks to understand the nature of technology. It's power. It's meaning to us humans. And we fight to secure that power from those who would abuse it." Gracie picked up a few things that concerned her, humans, abuse of technology and securing it from others. "How did mankind abuse technology?" her litigation skills were showing but only Preston really knew her past and what she was working towards. The Paladin only responded back "Before the Great War, science and technology became more of a burden than a benefit. The atom bomb, bio-engineered plagues and FEV are clear examples of the horror that technological advancement had wrought. We're here to make sure that never happens again." She nodded and restrained herself to not argue the point that there was a lot of great achievements with those advancements, granted the FEV was something she was familiar with. She glanced at Preston and understood his concerns, but also knew with her promise to Garvey to make the Commonwealth a better place she had to help those in the area to best of their ability, perhaps this was more a diplomatic advantage for them later on. "Your cause seems noble." Danse showed a no smile but she could since his emotion of relief. "I'm pleased that you agree. There are very few outside the Brotherhood who appreciate the gravity of the situation we're facing as a species. So, what do you say? Will you help us?" the survivor really wanted to know more about the context of what he meant by humans and species. Maybe she will find out while helping him she nodded and turned to Preston. "No time to waste, let's get moving." Preston slump his shoulders slightly but shook off knowing this was the only real choice for them. "Outstanding." Danse stated as he nodded to them both. "Haylen, take Rhys inside and bind his wounds" He ordered the scribe as he moved up the steps the police station. "Yes, sir." Haylen responded back to commanding officer as she helped Rhys up. "Rhys, once you're on your feet, I want you to make sure the perimeter is secure." Danse stated to the wounded knight. "I'm on it." Rhys grunted out as he started to stand up. "All right, civilian...It's time to prove your worth. Head into the police station and resupply yourself, then let me know when you're ready to begin." the general of the minutemen bristled at being call civilian and proving her worth. She turned to him and gave him a stern look with her eyes that could pierce through your soul. "It's Gracie, if you must call me something please call me Gracie or McLaren." The paladin was taken back but didn't show it completely. He wasn't used to be being address that way or dealing with civilians. He would find out this one was a firecracker of a person. Haylen helped Rhys up only to have an assumed smile on her face for the stranger aiding them. "Alright big. Guy, let's go." Rhys leaned on her and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah…I'm comin"

Preston reached out to Gracie and gently tugged on her arm. She looked at him allowing the others to go in the building. "Preston?" She looked at him carefully. "Are you sure about this?" She pressed her lips together and nodded. "If we want a better place for everyone. We need to help out those in need. They need our help, besides this could be an opportunity for us to make allies." Preston nodded at her reasoning and let her go. "Besides what is the worse that could happen?" she grinned at him as she pushed the door open. The minuteman snorted thinking that was cursed phrase for her. Every time she has utter those words, something crazy would happened to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : _Again I apologize for the typos. I keep going back editing things, but continuously being district with Real life. I will go back and edit some more on the chapters._

 _Most of the dialog is from the game, but I didn't see any way around it for the development part_.

When they got inside the station Haylen and helped Rhys sit down against a wall on a sleeping bag that had seen better days, but then again so did most things in this world. "Are you going to patch me up or what?" Rhys asked the scribe that placed her hands on her hips and looked at him with a smirk. "I don't know, your prognosis looks pretty grim. Might be more humane to take you out back and shoot yah." Her tone dripping with sarcasm. The survivor certainly was amused by the interaction. At least one of them she could get along with. "Haha, you are all heart doc." Retorted the knight as he tilted his head looking up at Haylen. "Just... Quit squirming so I can get these bandages on." Haylen started to work on the wound. Meanwhile Gracie collected the gear and put it in a corner of the station. She tucked her art diary in there for safekeeping until she got back. Maybe they would allow her and Preston to sleep here for the night to get their rest and move out the next day. It was about an hour later and Gracie had her weapon of choice on her and ammo on her person. She wasn't going to be unprepared, like other times.

Gracie had order Preston to stay just in case anything should happen to her and the Paladin. No to mention to stand guard with the supplies they had collected so far from their trip to Diamond city. "Look Garvey, I will be okay, I got big tall and shiny over here." She gestured over to the paladin that kind of coughed at being called shiny. Preston look almost as sad as Dogmeat when she had to leave him behind. She pinched the bridge of her slender nose and looked at him with new resolve. "As your General I order you." Preston sighed and nodded. He wouldn't disobey her if it was an order. The Brotherhood soldiers looked a bit stunned by the news she was the General of the Minutemen.

"Wait, are you saying you are their leader?" Danse asked a bit surprised. Her copper hair moved as she turned and looked at Danse. She smiled to him and looked a bit shy for a moment as she tucked a strand of unruly hair behind her ear. It was a first time to act as an example and demonstrate she was a force to be reckon with if anyone made a mistake in betraying her and the minutemen. "That is correct, I am the General of the minutemen for the Commonwealth. We are rebuilding our group from the ground up to help the Commonwealth heal and grow healthy." Preston seemed to have some pride with her statement and stood up straighter. Danse nodded what seemed to be acknowledgement, to him they were just a disorganize militia that needed more structure, but he wasn't about to insult the very people that were about to help him on a mission. "At any rate, I am ready, Preston will stay here with our supplies." Danse nodded and took his helmet and flipped it with ease and snapped it on his power armor. "Let's head out then." Gracie just put hers on as efficient as possible without looking like a newbie.

She followed him out of the station with her rifle loaded and ready to go just in case one of these zombie like creature came at her again. Gracie was fairly certain she was going to have some nightmares after this. Danse start to jog around a corner. "We'll take this alley. Follow me." He order her to follow. She followed behind and kind of felt out of shape having to jog, but didn't want to him to think she was some soft person to push around either. She start to regret this mornings when Nate would wake up and take a jog around the area. "I am sure he is saying I told you so." She thought to herself and sighed slightly. "ArcJet is a short hike to the west. If we take this road we should be able to avoid the larger pack of ferals that are infested in Cambridge." She listen to him as they jog along the path...

"Traveling this far from the station is a risk, but getting that transmitter up and running needs to be our top priority. If it was up to me I would relocate my team. Scribe Haylen detected high energy readings in the area that need to be investigated. We don't know much about them except they are short live and broadcast on a Frequency only obtainable with a high level of technology. We are concern, whoever or whatever is creating those energy readings might be a potential threat. So it's our job to investigate it." Danse informed her, though it felt more like a debriefing. She wondered if this is how Nate's life was when he was in the military. It was no wonder her father and mother didn't want her to go that route. She would have been a hellion for any officer. However things have changed and she was much older now and thrusted into a whole new world. They jogged a while down the road with no incident or so she thought she start to slow down and look around at the area and how much destruction took place, Danse must have sensed it because he started to slow down his pace and look over his shoulder. He couldn't see her expression since her helmet was on, but if he could it would have been sadness. She sucked in a breath and started to move forward again with him. It was quite for the most of the jog there. Until they ready a railroad bridge that still main a bright red color, there was a group of raiders and a caravan trying to fend them off. Danse charged in and started to fire. She followed along but by the time she got there everyone was dead. She looked at the Paladin thinking well he is the real deal, but felt terrible about the Caravan. Even the poor Pack Brahmin was dead, such a mournful creature to begin with.

Danse continued to move forward after a few moment of looking around to see if there was anyone else. "It might surprise you, my recon team isn't the first to visit the Commonwealth. For the last seven years two other teams were sent here by the Brotherhood to gather technology. The first one was a huge success bring back with crates of pre‐war artifacts and historical documents. The second one wasn't as much, shortly after they arrived we lost contact with them. They haven't been heard from since. Far as my team goes, lost four good men in this god forsaken wasteland. Been a target the moment we arrived, despite our minor setbacks I don't plan on giving up and going back home." At this point she wondered how many of them were really here and what other reasons they had to be here.

She licked her lips and continued to follow him within her power armor. They approached a hill and started to go up it when they ran into giant flies and deformed dogs. She was grateful that is all they ran into at this point. Up ahead was the building and they started to slow down their pace as they approached it. "There it is ArcJet systems, there shouldn't be any exterior security. We enter in the front."

Gracie was adding things together and it seemed he could handle things on his own. Why would be need extra fire power. Unless there is something else that she wasn't factoring in, a sense of dread washed over her and she followed behind quickly reloading her rifle. "Paladin Danse, is there anything else I should be prepared for?" She asked but he was already enter the building. "Damn it." She muttered under breath as she followed close behind him.

He looked around the place while commenting." It was corporations like this that put the last nail in the coffin for mankind. They exploited technology for their own gains, pocketing the cash and ignoring the damage they'd done." Gracie didn't want to really want to accept that every corporate was like that but she understood from a certain point of view the evidence was damning. She followed him while looking around the building trying to not to fall or trip over anything. They enter a room that revealed a robot massacre. Protectrons where laying in pieces all over the room. She look around and then faces Danse as he lowered his rifle. "Look at these wrecks. It appears as though the facility's automated security's already been dealt with." She titled her head and nodded. "I see that." She inched closer to see if there was anything. "Look at the evidence. There isn't a single spent ammunition casing or drop of blood in sight. "He pointed out to her. She furrowed her brow and wondered what could have happen. It was obvious Danse has an answer to what it was. "These Robots were assaulted by institute synths." She had no clue what a synth was and was not going to let him know of her lack of knowledge either, she only nodded. "I will be on the lookout."

Danse seemed impress with her response turned his back while moving to the next room. "Roger that. Let's move out." Gracie griped her rifle a little tighter and looked more alter. She couldn't know only imagine what this building was infested with, maybe giant radroaches. She cringed at the thought after having to deal with them in the vault. "This place is a mess, but I still see a few pieces of salvage that the Brotherhood might be interested in" Danse commented as they walked down a hallway. "After we're done here I'll Have to mark this place for a sweep and retrieve." He added looking over his shoulder at her. They approached a room with wires looming down from the ceiling, broken floor tiles and debris everywhere. The doors leading to other parts of the building were shut tightly.

"Looks like a dead end." Gracie knew how the doors worked in these places thanks to having the summer office job with her Mother and the occasional visit to her dad's military office. She looked around and started to head to a terminal and saw one that was functional. Danse started to speak without looking at what Gracie was doing. "See if you can find a way to get the…" Gracie slipped out of armor to type and looked up absently "Door open? Already one it." Two things surprised Danse when watching Gracie. One she was quick with her instincts which was a good trait for a soldier and the other being she was wearing a vault suit. He rose a thick brow at her "You're a Vault dweller?" She nodded while resetting the password and looked up at him.

"Can't see the forest for the trees." She said as she smirked at him and strolled over to the other terminal. She started to type again and the doors started to open. Gracie was amused at his surprised expression but saw something behind him. She guessed he did took as she jerked his head and started to aim his gun. She ran towards her armor and start to get in it when she felt the something hit her arm. "FUCK!" She yelped out as she closed the armor around her and felt her flesh burning. "You must be terminated." Was heard and Gracie narrowed her eyes and saw a robot like thing that was looked human but was creep in appearance with the rubber like skin and the voice. "Lite Em up!" Danse roared out as he fired away at them piling in at the door. One of them got passed him and started to charge her with a baton. She repeated fired at it as it got closer. "Be warned, I will not allow these attacks to continue." He uttered in an electronic like voice. "Like hell!" She yelled out backing up firing more rounds into his artificial body. One more round hit and it fell down "Shutting down." She started to kick it and curse more in rage.

"WHY THE FUCK DOES EVERYTHING AROUND HAVE TO BE INSANE?!" She ran towards another one slammed her armored fist into the head making the synth stagger back. She then planted the barrel into the chest and fired repeated rounds. The robot shattered into pieces in front of her and she looked around aiming her rifle trying to find more of them. The room was now littered with synth bodies. Danse moved forward into the other room to see if there were more, she followed behind reloading her rifle quickly, She could hear more of them chattering away. "Hello?" one of them said. "Well not the brightest piece of work that mankind has come up with." She noted in a sarcastic tone as one ran in front of her to attack Danse. She just slammed into it with her body and started fire more shots. She assumed they thought Danse was more of a threat than her or completely bugged. Danse was moving ahead like a beast firing away at anything that was considered a threat. She didn't know if she should admire him or fear his tenacious style of fighting. Another room littered again with synth bodies.

He moved forward and kept his guard up with his rifle aimed in front of him. Gracie just watch his back and followed close behind. "Damn synths have compromised most of the facility. Remain vigilant…we've got turrets ahead." He informed her as they approach another part of the building. "Lovely, I love being shot at all the time." Danse didn't really pay much attention to her humor and moved on. She wondered if this guy had any sense of levity in his body. As he turned the corner he started to fire at the turret, she was pretty amazed that nothing really hit him. She saw the next one and aimed carefully and fired before warning him. After the 4th shot it came down and Danse nodded to her as a thanks for the backup.

She smiled to herself feeling someone relieved that there were no more synths. Danse stopped and turned to her "Engine Core's ahead. Should be our final stop." He opened the door and slowed walked in, he turned on his light on his helmet. "Watch your footing. Looks like the power is out in this section." Right when he said that she staggered slightly, she stopped herself gave a sheepish nod. They headed into a very large area and Danse looked around his voice sounded astonished by the find. "Look at this place! Scribes could have a field day here."

The room was a huge and high up was a jet engine dangling, she noted the railing and down below the floor looking scorched. She wanted to see more in the light but figured now wasn't the time to ask. "Well this is certainly an interesting find." Gracie added as she watch Danse walk down. "The transmitter should in the control room at the top of the core, but it looks like the elevators are dead." She looked around for other options but he was right, shrugging her shoulders she followed behind. "We'll have to keep heading down for now and find a way to get the facility's power back online." Danse stated as he ascended down to the floor. "There has to be a power backup system somewhere. Scout the maintenance area of the main chamber. I'll remain here and watch our backs." He stated pointing to the maintenance room.

As she approach the room she noticed a console but no power to it. She moved to the back where there was a power generator and a terminal. Gracie slipped out again from the armor and brushed back her unruly curls. She cracked her knuckles and looked at the codes. "Well at least the terminal is not going to shoot me." She typed away narrowing down the options until she finally figured out, it was like puzzle game for her and felt pride when she got it unlocked. In past weeks since leaving her freezing prison she has practice a lot. Sometimes failing other times had been great. She was slowly getting better at it. "Engine Core power restored." Gracie grinned and slipped back into her armor and started to head out when she saw in the window a horrific seen of synths firing on the Paladin. He was holding his own but wasn't sure how much longer. "Thermal Engine fueled, primed and standing by for your command." She looked around in a panic and hit the big red button. She started to wave at Danse trying to get him to move in but he was focus. "Oh Gods… Please... Please... come on!" She banged on the window but nothing. "Command accepted. Commencing Five second countdown. " Gracie didn't know what would get his attention, hell she even thought of flashing him but then went against it since that would be awkward after words. "5..." She banged harder but nothing. "4…3…" She could see he was starting to back towards the door, hopefully she got his attention and that he knew what was going on. "2...1...engine firing." She peered in horror seeing Danse knelt down while everything around him was being cooked. She still feel the heat of the flames and chewed on her bottom lip hoping she just didn't cause a felt of a Brotherhood officer and a small war. "Test Firing completed with an efficiency rating of

96.7 percent." Stated the system, the door unlocked and she rushed out there to check on the poor guy. "Oh my god. Are you alright?" Danse started to move a little bit "Got…cooked by those flames, but… thanks to my power armor I'm still in one piece." She sighed in relief and gave him space to get up. He started to stand up "The important thing is we're still alive…and we have a way to get the transmitter." Gracie was impressed that this man could even think about the mission after nearly becoming a TV dinner. She only nodded and grateful her helmet was on to cover up her expression. "Let's go." She followed Danse again and wondered where this dedication came from, she wondered if this why her father has so many loyal soldiers and why at his funeral there were so many people there to honor him. Then she thought about Nate and wondered what he was like, he had told her stories but never a grand tell just simple things, he was very humble about his success, always giving credit to others before himself. Danse was already in the elevator and was waiting on her to snap out of it. He cleared his throat and she looked at the door and moved quickly and squeezed in. She was turning red, thinking that she must have looked like a complete ditz.

They rode up to the next set of railing, as they moved higher up, she looked down at the ground. Her eyes blurred and she took a step back and took in a deep breath. She didn't heights at all, Preston had to coach her into moving when they were at the Corvega plant trying to move past raiders while on the roof. Gracie sucked in a deep breath and turned her head to focus on Danse as she moved quicker up the stairs. "Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down." She whispered to herself while going up. Danse looked over his shoulder and paused. "Is there something amiss? Did you say something?" Gracie shook her head. "N…No! Not at all. Just thinking a loud!" She didn't wanted to admit her phobia to anyone. She even denied it to Preston. Hell Nate even had problems with Gracie admitting it. Danse turned and stopped again. "I don't think we are alone." The Paladin aims his rifle ahead, she mimic him and chewed the inside of her mouth hoping he was wrong. "Hostile reading detected." An electronic voice cut through the silence. Gracie rolled her eyes and took in a deep breath. As they got to the top and turned into a short hallway. She could see about three them patrolling the room.

They looked creepy as they looked around the area. It was looking at skeletons walking around, but more solid and not as fragile. She aimed her rifle as one turned to her. "Hello?" She started to fire at it. Danse passed her and stated to fire at the other ones that were approaching her. "Come on you piece of scrap!" He yelled out as he over powered them. The first one fell over and she started to fire on another one that looked damaged and ready to fall. Parts of them were hitting the floor or flying off and hitting the wall. It was a mechanical massacre of parts everywhere, she wondered if any of them would be useful for scraping. Gracie was so focused ahead of her she missed the one to the side that came up and started to slam a shock baton against her armor. "Damn it!" she growled out and slammed her body against the metal skeletal body and started turn as she aimed her rifle at it. Danse turned and watched her holding her own ground and as the final one fell. He looked around for the transmitter, hoping it was still here. "Damn it I don't see the device anywhere." He grumbled as he looked at Gracie who was taking her helmet off to breath. She shook out her hair and took in a deep breath. "Fan out and check the synth remains. They may have been after the transmitter as well." He turned his back looking at the bodies near him. She knelt down and started put pieced in a pack just in case and seeing if the transmitter was on them. "Nothing on this one." She stated as she moved to the next one. "Neither on this one. " Danse added as moved to another one near the door." Gracie caught a glimpse of something, a box with switched and a red light. She plucked it off the body and held it up to him. "Is this it?" The Paladin turned and nodded. "Let's get out of here." He headed to the towards elevator door. "We'll take the service elevator to the surface."

After everything they went through it felt like there was still something looming in the air between them. She didn't know if she had made him mad back there or if it was the scraps she collected and put in her bag. She could just tell as she followed him up to the surface that something was on his mind. There was hardly any light outside, how long were they in there? She was didn't think it was that long but shrugged it off. When they finally got outside of the bunker area the elevator connected to, Danse turned to her and took in a deep sigh. "Well, that could have gone smoother, but the mission was accomplished." Hearing those words made her cringe on the inside. "I thought we worked well as a team." She added trying to smooth things over, if she did in fact pissed him off.

"Agreed, it's refreshing change to work with a civilian who can follow orders properly." Danse stated with a nod. She felt her blood boil hearing this but remained cool. "That being said, I believe we two important matters to discuss. First and foremost, if you'll hand the Deep Range Transmitter. I'd like to compensate you for your assistance during this operation." Gracie relaxed a little more and was about to object to any award. However he held up his rifle to her. "I think you'll find this weapon useful. It's my own personal modification of the standard Brotherhood laser rifle." He added as he pushed it into her hands. She looked at it and then back to him baffled by this offering. "May it serve you well in battle."

She traced her fingers over it and say Righteous Authority on it. Her lips curved into a smirk, but didn't say anything in fear she would offend him. "It's not necessary." She started to offer it back but Danse held up a hand to her to stop. "I insist you keep it. The Brotherhood believe in paying all of its debts." Gracie didn't push it and nodded to him and held the rifle close to her. "Now…as far as the second matter goes, I wanted to make you a proposal. We had a lot thrown at us back there. Our op could have ended in disaster, but you kept your cool and handled it like a soldier. There is no doubt in my mind that you've got what it takes. The way I see it, you've got a choice. You could spend the rest of your life wandering from place to place, trading an extra hand for a meager reward. Or, you could join the Brotherhood of Steel and make your mark on the world. So what do you say?"

Gracie suddenly felt like someone just put more on her shoulders. She wondered what was up with the men here recruiting her for everything. There were pros and cons to it and she felt like any answer she gave would have a price to it. "Paladin Danse, I am honored you offered this opportunity to me. I do have my duties as well to the Commonwealth as the General of the Minutemen and if I were to accept I have a feeling it would conflict with those duties. However there is also the fact you don't entirely know everything about me and what my main goals are." Danse looked at her for a moment and digest her words." Of course you time to think about this. My apologies for suddenly..." Gracie waved her hand at him and smiled. "Why don't you listen to my story first, then perhaps we can come up with a compromise." She offered him as she brushed her hair back and put her helmet back on. "Fair enough." He nodded to her. "We can talk on the way there, but can we walk this time?" She begged him as she started to adjust her pack and two of her rifles. The paladin nodded and secretly had a smirk on his face. " _This woman is certainly unique. No wonder that minuteman picked her to help him_." He thought to himself as he walked a long side her and listened to her story so far.


End file.
